Choose Me My Love
by PksyCreepy
Summary: Hay una mujer en south park más "P*ta" que la mamá de Cartman. Una historia extraña de enredos amorosos con parejas que conocías y que nunca pensaste su existencia..
1. Chapter 1

No puede ser... Es MENTIRA... ¡ES UNA JODIDA MENTIRA!

El Pelirrojo miraba como su amado mejor amigo Stan le proponía matrimonio a Wendy, aquella cosa que no se merecía ni siquiera el amor de algún vagabundo.  
Esa rata que terminaba cada dos semanas con stan, que hacia llorar a su razón de sonreír, esa jodida mujer... DESEABA MATARLA.

* * *

Y NO ERA EL ÚNICO.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, un extraño chico militar que llevaba una pala consigo, vio como un par de morenos de tez pálida se comían a besos en el parque.  
No le dio importancia, pues sabia que era la tal wendy con su prometido, pero en cuanto la ´pareja se separo, vio como un chico de ojos únicos le acariciaba el rostro.  
Esos ojos que había deseado inconscientemente que le miraran así, estaban mirando a otra persona, otra persona, ¡OTRA PERSONA. !.

Saltó del árbol y su aterrizaje fue de pie, pero resonó como si alguien hubiese disparado un cañón, un cañón que estaba cargado con millones de sentimientos que hacían que se confundiera más de lo que ya estaba.

EL NO ESTABA CELOSO.

EL NO ERA GAY.

Y JAMAS PENSÓ SERLO.

Pero... Aún así, le dolía el pecho, como si, lo hubiera perdido todo.  
¿Que debía hacer? Nunca se había hecho tantas peguntas o le había dado tantas vueltas a un tema ya que, todo siempre lo resolvía con facilidad, pero por dios, apenas hace una hora de los hechos, y ya estaba pensando en matar a alguien que no conocía, una chica de la que su mejor amigo sigue enamorado.

Ambos sabían que necesitaban la ayuda de alguien.

una sola persona los podía ayudar.

Una persona que probablemente los humillaría, pero por venganza, la vergüenza no importaría.

WENDY TESTABURGER, una mujer que acaba de cavar su propia tumba.


	2. ¿Porqué ella?

Era una mañana tranquila en south park,  
el chico pelirrojo acababa de despertar y eran las 8 de la mañana.

Se sorprendió a ver la hora.  
Si, se despertaba temprano, pero esta vez era tarde.  
Se levanto de su cama y se fue a bañar ya que le había dicho su mejor amigo Stan que tenia que hablar con el .

No sabia para que lo quería ni nada no le importaba mucho sabia que así era su amigo a lo mejor le iba a hablar de Wendy ya que hace unos varios años estaba con ella, pero siempre veía que Stan y Wendy se separaban y volvían, le daba tanta rabia ver a su amigo con Wendy, pero no comprendía porque pero siempre pensaba :

_**''estar juntándome tanto con Cartman a lo mejor ya me volvió gay'' **_

cuando termino de bañarse se fue a cambiar, ya que era tarde de la hora que le dijo Stan.

Cuando termino se fue corriendo hacia el parque ya que le dijo que lo quería ver ahí pero cuando llego vio a Stan pidiéndole matrimonio a Wendy.

_**''Stan?'' **_

estaba tan celoso que no quiso ver esa pareja nunca mas y se fue corriendo llorando no podía creer que el amor de su vida le estuviera proponiendo matrimonio a Wendy nunca creyó que eso pasaría, y obviamente si iba con Cartman lo empezaría a llamar ''marica'' como siempre.  
Por es mejor iría con Kenny el a lo mejor le diría que hacer esa uno de sus mejores amigos así que corría demasiado rápido hasta la casa de Kenny pero choco con la ultima persona que quería ver.

Cartman

_**''que quieres judío de mierda?''**_ decía cartman con su voz burlona viendo ahí tirado a kyle

_**''que te importa culo gordo''**_se paró rapido.

* * *

El prólogo fue escrito por Pks & el primer Capitulo, osea, este, por Creepy.

El próximo será más largo.

Disfruten.


	3. Matarla o no matarla E aquí el dilema

''que te importa culo gordo'' se paró rápido para ir a la casa de Kenny.

''nunca te había visto así, no me digas que estabas yendo a mi casa para por fin confesar que eres un judío de mierda, kyle'' decía el chico gordo con tono de burla.

''no iria a tu casa ni loco culon, iba a la casa de Kenny'' decía el pelirrojo con un tono molesto mientras caminaba hacia la casa de el rubio.

''A casa de kenny... ¿Porque irias a casa de el?''

Volteó a ver a cartman sorprendido. Le pareció escuchar su tono de voz algo celoso.

¡No No!

Seguro estaba celoso porque sabía que el y kenny pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, asi que tal vez ahí había algo entre ellos.

Si, Debía ser eso.

''Tengo que hablar con el, así que apartate,gordo.''

Se fue corriendo hasta llegar a la casa de Kenny.

* * *

''Estúpido Judío. ¿No escuchaste que te estaba hablando?''

Depronto llego cartman corriendo detras de kyle.

''No necesito hablar contigo.'' Dijo el pelirrojo mienras tocaba la puerta para ver si había alguien.

"¡¿Porqué no?!" gruño Cartman.

"¿Y a ti que te pasa culón, acaso estas empezando a consumir drogas?

Ah, ¡Ya se!, seguro son tus pastillas para la dieta!".

"¡Ya calla!" Gritó cartman fuerte.

Se marcho enojado y mientras buscaba el camino a casa trataba de no pensar.

De no pensar en que la unica razón porque se puso a dieta y a ejercitarse fue porque creyó que así lograria darle una leccion a kyle sobre que era el mejor.

Pero no era así.

Eso era lo que creía, pero también conocía a su corazón, y sabía que se había llegado a sentir algo muy profundo por el judío, pero trataba de convencerse que no.

* * *

"Alto ahí" .

Se detuvo cartman al escuchar un acento francés y una voz tan familiar que no escuchaba de hace años.

"Necesito tu ayuda. Hagamos un trato." -Dijo de nuevo esa voz.

"Oh vaya, ¡acaso tu tambien vas a salir con mariconadas? Christophe... " Dijo sarcastico.

"Que me digas topo, imbecil. y si, necesito ayuda para mis °Mariconadas°. y es con alguien que me gusta. Más de lo que a ti te gusta kyle".

El castaño miro sorprendido a TheMole, y no por que supiera lo de kyle, si no porque nunca creyó que este fuera capaz de admitir que estaba enamorado de alguien.

"Vale, Pero solo lo haré si hay que matar a alguien."

Erick estaba tan enojado, pues sabia que kyle amaba a stan, sabía que stan le propuso matrimonio a wendy, y sabía que kyle iba a ir a llorar a los brazos de kenny para que lo ayudara.

"Wendy testaburger.

Es una mierda que debemos eliminar ya. "

Cartman no se sorprendió,le dijo al topo que lo vería más tarde para hablar de el tema, pues miles de pensamientos vinieron a su mente.

DESEABA MATAR A ESA Z*RRA, PERO SI LO HACÍA, STAN IRÍA LLORANDO CON KYLE, STAN CAERÍA EN VICIOS Y EN UN MOMENTO DE DEBILIDAD POR PARTE DE EL JUDÍO, SE LO TERMINARÍA TIRANDO.

PERO.

Si hacía eso, stan podría estar con kyle, y kyle sería feliz, y tal vez el se iría a el colegio militar.

"Es la mejor opción."

Susurro para si mismo, apago la lampara, y se dispuso a dormir.


End file.
